


25 Words That Mean MORE to a Winchester

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Series: 25/25 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 words, 25/25, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Soulmate-mentions, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, things important to the winchesters, words that mean more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven, Hell, these words mean more to the Winchesters than to normal people.<br/>But the most important word of all is Brother, neither of them can truelly live without the other.<br/>Or<br/>25 words that mean more to the Winchesters than normal people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Words That Mean MORE to a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 25/25 series.

Word 1 is of course, Brother.

  
It's the one Constant in the labyrinth of life and death that is their family. It's always at the top of the list, even if the rest is just a jumble of words.

Word 2 is, Hunting. 

Its not what they do, it's who they are. 

Word 3 is, Death. 

They wish it wasn't true, but it's a word that holds way to much meaning in their topsy turvy life. 

Word 4 is, Salt. 

"Who doesn't have salt! Low Sodium Freaks!"

Word 5 is, Castiel. 

He's fitting into the family despite his mistakes; or maybe because of them. 

Word 6 is, Pie.

At least to Dean. 

Word 7 is, Sammy. 

It's a word that belongs solely to them. Dean will hurt you if you call Sam that. Actually, he'll leave that to the moose himself.

Word 8 is, Bunker.

It's home now, even though they don't have much luck with those, they hope this one will be different.

Word 9 is, Hope.

They have to, even if the world is ending. Especially then.

Word 10 is, Family.

It's important even in the hardest of times.

Word 11 is, Case.

It's where they drown all their sorrow and pain.

Word 12 is, Denial.

Even though they don't like to admit it.

Word 13 is, Luck.

They wouldn't get by without a fair amount of that.

Word 14 is, Fire.

It's taken so much from them, and saved so many peoples lives.

Word 15 is, Hell.

They've both been there, and come back changed.

Word 16 is, Heaven.

They've been there too, they share it.

Word 17 is, Sex.

It's almost as good a distraction as killing things.

Word 18 is, Love.

It's rare, but they do occationally find it in people other than themselves.

Word 19 is, Touch.

It's always connected them, through the brush of shoulders and the pat of hands.

Word 20 is, Need.

They're driven by it. The need for their brother, the need to save people, the need to live. 

Word 21 is, Monster.

The world is full of them.

Word 22 is, Acceptance.

They need it from themselves. They've also learned that just because someone is a monster, doesn't mean that they are a bad one.

Word 23 is, Together.

They work well together, and they need each other to survive.

Word 24 is, Normal.

They've both tried it, they'd rather be together.

Word 25 is, Soulmates.

That's what they are. It explains a lot of things.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are willingly accepted :)


End file.
